The present disclosure is directed to a connector for connecting tubes and hoses to an associated device. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a soft, flexible connector.
Fluidic connectors are used in a wide variety of systems. Such connectors can be used, for example, in applications that require draining a fluid away from a body, such as a human body. Often such connectors are located, in close proximity to the body. In one such application, connectors are used in female external catheter (“FEC”) systems, which generally include a form-fitting pouch, having a drainage connector, and an associated drainage tube. Typically, the pouch conforms to the shape of the female genitalia. The connector provides flow communication between the pouch and the drainage tube, and allows the tube to be disconnected from the pouch as desired. The drainage connection is typically made from hard, rigid plastic such that a flexible tube can be securely mounted to the connector to drain away fluid from the body and pouch into an associated bag or collection container.
The drainage connectors, while functional, are rigid and inflexible in order to provide a secure connection for the tubing, as well as to provide sufficient pull-out strength when the tube is removed and/or replaced. Unfortunately, when a new tube is mounted onto the connector, the hard plastic connector can come into contact with the user's skin and genitalia, causing discomfort to sensitive areas. Such discomfort can lead to the user changing drainage tubes less often than necessary or avoiding use of the appliance all together in order to avoid the discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for comfortable, flexible connector. Desirably, such a connector can be adapted for use with FEC systems. Such a connector is easily formed and does not decrease the strength of efficacy of the connection with an associated drainage tube. More desirably, such a connector has both strength in the longitudinal and axial directions, but provides a “soft” feel when longitudinally compressed. More desirably still, such a connector reduces discomfort to the user when disconnecting and/or reconnecting tubes, while enhancing pull-out strength.